


Me kohtaamme hetkessä ikuisuuden

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Slow Dancing
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Kaksi nuorta miestä tapaavat sattumalta täpötäydessä kahvilassa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla tammikuussa 2015 minun ja Siru84:n pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli, jossa minä pelaan Laria ja Siru84 Eliasta.

** Osa 1 **

**Huhtikuussa eräänä lauantaiaamuna.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Herään kännykkäni alkaessa piristä. Yleensä annan itselleni luvan nukkua viikonloppuisin niin kauan kuin huvittaa, mutta eilen päätin, että tänään laiskottelun sijaan tekisin jotain muuta. Kevätaurinko paistaa jo kirkkaana ja valaisee makuuhuoneeni, mikä saa mut hymyilemään. Normaalisti kiroaisin lintujen äänekkään piipityksen liian lähellä ikkunaani, mutta nyt en laita ollenkaan pahakseni, päinvastoin. Mulla on fiilis, että tästä tulee hyvä päivä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kännykkäni alkaessa piristä hapuilen kättäni sammuttaakseni sen. Sen sijaan, että saisin otteen kännykästäni, se luiskahtaa yöpöydältä lattialle ja jatkaa ärsyttävää ääntään. Voihkaisen, avaan silmäni ja nousen sängynlaidalle räpyttelemään silmiäni auki unihiekasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousen venytellen sängystä ja suuntaan vessaan. Sen jälkeen menen keittiöön ja kurkistan lämpömittariin: ulkona on mukavan lämmintä, ja mieleni tekee yhtäkkiä kovasti lenkille. Nappaan lasin kaapista ja juon vettä ennen kuin suuntaan taas makuuhuoneeseen pukeutumaan. Lenkki on aina hyvä tapa aloittaa päivä, ja mikäs sen mukavampaa kuin hölkätä kauniissa ja lämpimässä säässä ja ihailla luonnon heräämistä talvihorroksestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousen ylös sängyltäni ja kävelen ensin vessaan ja vessasta takaisin makuuhuoneeseeni pukemaan vaatteita ylleni. Saatuani vaatteet ylleni, haen eteisen lattialta viikonlopun Hesarin ja kävelen keittiöön. Napsautan kahvinkeittimen päälle ja istuudun pöydän ääreen lukemaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuttuani kerrostalon alaovesta ulos, vedän raikasta ulkoilmaa keuhkoihini ja hymyilen. Lähden verkkaisesti hölkkäämään samaa tuttua reittiä ja tunnen, kuinka viimeisinkin väsymys kaikkoaa kehostani saman tien. Kuuntelen radiota kännykästäni ja mietin samalla, mitä ohjelmaa keksisin tälle päivälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousen ylös hetken kuluttua, kun kuulen kahvin tippuneen, ja haen kahvimukini, johon kaadan kahvia ja palaan takaisin lehden pariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yhtäkkiä mieleeni tulee yhden uuden kahvilan avajaiset, joista luin eilisestä lehdestä. En muista avajaisten kellonaikaa, mutta sen voin tarkastaa kotona. Mietin että voisin ihan hyvin pistäytyä vilkaisemassa millaisesta kahvilasta on kyse – sieltä saattaisi saada vaikka ilmaisia tai ainakin halpoja maistiaisia, enkä ikinä kieltäydy ilmaisesta ruoasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaan lehden mainossivuilla uutisen, jossa mainostetaan uutta kahvilaa keskustassa.   
"Tänään klo 10-15", luen ääneen pienellä präntättyä tekstiä. Hörpin kahvin loppuun ja nousen ylös kävellen eteiseen ja alan kiskoa takkia ylleni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käännyn kulmasta ja lähden suuntaamaan kohti kotia reippaammalla tahdilla. En ole käynyt useampaan päivään ostoksilla, joten kämppäni ruokapuoli on vaihteeksi varsin kehno. Päätän, että käyn kaupassa samalla reissulla, kun menen kääntymään uudessa kahvilassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saatuani takin niskaan ja kengät jalkaan suuntaan ulos kerrostaloasunnostani ja päätän mennä portaita hissin sijaan. Siinä saa liikuntaa mukavasti. Astelen portaat alas reippain askelin ja työnnän kohta ulko-oven auki astuen raikkaaseen kevätsäähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saavun pian takaisin kerrostaloni edustalle ja hidastan vauhtini tavalliseksi kävelyksi. Astun ovesta sisään ja kirmaan sitten totuttuun tapaan portaat ylös kolmanteen kerrokseen, jossa kämppäni sijaitsee. Potkin kengät jalasta ja tunnen oloni hyväksi äskeisen lenkin jälkeen, vaikka se lyhyt olikin. Astelen vessaan ja menen suihkuun rentoutumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähden kävelemään kohti tätä kahvilaa, jonka mainoksen lehdessä näin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viivyn suihkussa vähän pidempään kuin yleensä ja nautin lämpimän veden virtauksesta kehollani. Lopulta suljen kuitenkin vastahakoisesti hanan ja astun suihkusta ulos. Kuivaan itseni nopeasti pyyhkeellä ja lähden se lanteillani keittiöön. Yllätyksekseni kello näyttää olevan jo yli kahdentoista. Pettymykseni on suuri, kun tajuan, ettei kaapissani ole muruakaan kahvia, joten päätän jättää aamiaisen syömättä ja toivoa, että uudessa kahvilassa on jotakin halpaa tarjolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelen reippain askelin ja jonkin ajan kuluttua näen, kuinka ständi on nostettu pihalle ja siinä lukee jotain avajaistarjouksista ja kakkukahveista. Astun sisään kahvilaan ja ihailen hetken sen sisustusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vedän nopeasti jotain mukavaa päälleni ja kohta suuntaan taas hymyillen ulos. Kova nälkä kannustaa kävelemään nopeampaa, ja mietin, onkohan kahvilassa paljon ihmisiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Etenen pienessä väkijoukossa tiskille katselemaan erilaisia leivosvaihtoehtoja. Päätän ottaa itselleni aamiaista ja nappaan vitriinistä juustosarven ja herkullisennäköisen mansikkaleivoksen sekä kupin kahvia. Odottelen tarjottimen kanssa vuoroani, jotta saisin maksettua ostokset.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnekseni en asu kahvilasta kovin kaukana. Matkalla kuljen tutun kuntosalin ohi ja hymähdän huvittuneena. Onnistuin vaihtamaan vuoroa erään toisen työntekijän kanssa ja sain illan vapaaksi. Tosin joudun sen sijaan tekemään seuraavalla viikolla ylimääräisen vuoron sen takia, mutta se on sen ajan murhe.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsen vihdoin maksamaan ja kaivan lompakostani viiden euron setelin ja ojennan sen tiskin takana palvelevalle myyjälle. En ole varmaan missään kahvilassa saanut näin halvalla mitään, mutta taitaa olla avajaistarjouksen huumaa tämä. Nostan tarjottimen käteeni ja lähden etsimään pöytää minne istua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saavun viimein perille ja oletukseni ovat oikeat: kahvilassa on todella paljon väkeä. Ilmeisesti kaikkia houkuttelee sama kuin itseäni: avajaistarjoukset. Siirryn jonon perään ja katselen ympärilleni. Mielestäni kahvila näyttää varsin viihtyisältä paikalta viettää aikaa joko yksin tai ystävien seurassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löydän lopulta pienen nurkkapöydän, jossa on toinenkin tuoli. Istahdan alas ja hörppään kahvikupistani siemauksen. _Ei hassumpaa kahvia_ , ajattelen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viimein pääsen linjalle ja katselen vesi kielellä tarjolla olevia herkkuja. Koska olen kuitenkin tullut syömään aamiaista, en leivoksiin koske, vaan sen sijaan valitsen täytetyn ruisvoileivän, pari hedelmää ja kahvia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tartun juustosarveen, josta haukkaan ison palan ja hörppään päälle kahvia. Juustosarvi maistuu vastaleivotulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitkältä tuntuneen odottelun jälkeen pääsen maksamaan aamiaiseni ja yllätyn halpaa hintaa. Nostan tarjottimeni pois linjastolta ja yritän löytää katseellani vapaata istumapaikkaa lähes täpötäydestä kahvilasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juustosarvi rusahtaa ihanasti suussa, kun puren siitä palasia yksi toisensa jälkeen. Kohta olenkin jo mussuttanut koko sarven ja hörppään kahvia palan painikkeeksi. Käännän katsettani jonon suuntaan, jotta voisin hakea santsikupin ja huomaan komean, nuoren miehen etsivän katseellaan paikkaa. Kohotan kättäni ja viiton miestä tulemaan pöytääni istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisen turhautuneesti, kun vapaata paikkaa on vaikea löytää, mutta sitten huomaan nurkkapöydästä nousevan käden. Käsi kuuluu todella hyvännäköiselle vaaleahiuksiselle nuorellemiehelle. En edes tiedosta tuijottavani miestä saati seisovan paikallani, sillä en huomaa mitään muuta kuin todennäköisesti komeimman miehen, jonka olen eläessäni nähnyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alan hymyillä, kun näen kuinka tämä nuorimies vain seisoa jolkottaa paikallaan, enkä ole varma, huomasiko tämä edes viittomiseni. Kohotan kulmiani kysyvästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saan viimein itseni liikkeelle ja vähän nolostuneena lähestyn pöytää, jossa mies istuu. Poskiani kuumottaa, ja toivoin, ettei se näy ulospäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilen, kun näen kuinka mies lähtee kävelemään pöytäni luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähestyessäni pöytää huomaan heti sen ääressä istuvan miehen syvänsiniset silmät ja ihanan hymyn. Lasken tarjottimeni pöydälle.  
"Täs oli vissiin vapaata?" kysyn varmuuden vuoksi ja tunnen jääväni jumiin miehen silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkään ja viittoan miestä istumaan vastapäätä itseäni.  
"Joo, oli. Istu siihen vaan", kehotan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahdan tuolille ja hymyilen kiitollisena. Nostan kahvikuppini tarjottimelta ja hörppään siitä saadakseni käsilleni jotain tekemistä. Yritän parhaani mukaan olla vilkuilematta vastapäätä istuvaa miestä, sillä en halua nolata itseäni hänen edessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luon vilkaisun vastapäätä istuvaan mieheen ja virnistän pienesti.  
"Säkin taisit tulla avajaistarjousten perässä?" heitän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähdän kahvikuppini ympäriltä  
"Joo ja siks, et omat kaapit on tyhjät", vastaan ja nostan katseeni taas miehen vastustamattoman kauniinvärisiin silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ymmärrettävää", naurahdan ja pohdin haenko santsikupin vai en.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miehen nauru saa jotain ihmettä aikaan sisälläni, ja joudun pudistamaan päätäni tunteelle. Nauru jää soimaan korviini hetkeksi. Haukkaan viimein ruisleivästäni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Venaisitsä, jos mä haen santsikupin?" kysyn mieheltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilen yllättyneenä miehen kysymykselle ja nyökkään suu täynnä leipää. Jännitys alkaa vääntää vatsassani, ja yhtäkkiä leipä alkaa maistua pahvilta. Mietin, pitäisikö sittenkin hakea jotain makeaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mies vastapäätäni näyttää jotenkin suloiselta suu leipää täynnä, ja kun hän nyökkää itselleni. Nousen sitten ylös tuoliltani ja kävelen tiskin luokse ottaen santsikupin, joka on ilokseni ilmainen. Palaan takaisin pöytääni ja istuudun alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saan vaivoin nieltyä suuni tyhjäksi ja otan seuraavaksi huomattavasti pienemmän palan leivästäni. Juon välillä kahvia ja melkein hätkähdän, kun vaalea mies tulee takaisin pöytään, sillä olen niin keskittynyt syömiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tartun herkullisennäköiseen leivokseeni ja haukkaan siitä ison palan saaden suupieliini kermavaahtoa. Hymyilen leveästi ja nolostun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kermavaahtoa suupielissään hymyilevä pöytäkaverini näyttää mielestäni valtavan suloiselta, enkä voi kuin hymyillä takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tartun lautasliinaan ja pyyhin kermavaahdot suupieliltä nolostuneena. Rykäisen ja haukkaan uuden palan, mutta varovaisemmin.  
"Oon mä kanssa oikee sottapytty", tuumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se mitään, sattuuhan sitä", hymähdän ja yritän pitää hymyni kurissa. En voi ollenkaan käsittää, miksi edessäni istuvalla tuntemattomalla miehellä on niin voimakas vaikutus muhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mussutan leivokseni loppuun hitaammin ja hörpin samalla kahviani, kunnes saan syötyä ja juotua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jauhan yhä tuskaisesti pahvista leipääni ja yritän saada nieltyä tukehtumatta. Kun mies saa syötyä, hiipii mieleeni pelko, että hän lähtisi pois seurastani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohotan katseeni pöytäseuralaiseeni.  
"Kiitos tota... seurasta", soperran.  
  
**Lari**  
  
En halua näyttää pettymystäni, joten hymyilen iloisesti.  
"Kiitos itelles", vastaan ja lasken tyhjän kahvikuppini pöydälle, "oli ihan jees, kun oli seuraa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkään päätäni ja nousen ylös nostaen tarjottimen käteeni.  
"Niin oli. Ehkä me vielä törmätään", tokaisen ja lähden viemään tarjotinta sille kuuluvalle paikalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä", sanon toiveikkaana ja seuraan miehen kävelyä. En voi olla vilkaisematta miehen takapuolta, joka näyttää äärimmäisen hyviltä hänen tiukoissa farkuissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saan tarjottimen vietyä paikoilleen ja huomaan vilkaisevani vielä taakseni. Etsin pöytäseuralaiseni katseeseeni ja nyökkään hänelle vielä, ennen kuin käännyn ja astun kahvilan ovista ulos. Jännä olo valtaa mieleeni. _Toi mies vaikutti kyllä jotenkin tosi mukavalta_ , huomaan ajattelevani lähtiessäni kävelemään kotia kohti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaan miehen vilkaisun ja nyökkäyksen, ennen kuin hän poistuu ovesta. Huokaisen ja käännyn oikein päin tuolillani. Osittain syötyä leipää katsellessani tajuan, etten edes älynnyt kysyä miehen nimeä. _Näänköhän mä sitä enää koskaan?_ mietin aavistuksen haikeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelen kotiin reippain askelin ja saavun pian kerrostaloasuntoni ovelle. Avaan oven, astun sisään ja kävelen portaat kolmanteen kerrokseen. Tervehdin sitten naapurinrouvaa, työnnän avaimen lukkoon ja astun sisään asuntooni. Riisun vaatteet eteisessä ja mietin, mitä sitten tekisinkään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istun kahvilassa edelleen ja saan lopulta syötyä leipäni loppuun. Päätään hakea toisen kupin kahvia ja ottaa sen mukaani, kun lähden kotiin. Harmittelen, etten lähtenyt miehen kanssa samaan aikaan, jotta olisin nähnyt, minne päin hän lähti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Venyttelen jäseniäni ja kävelen olohuoneeseen ja istuudun sohvalle ottaen läppärin käteeni. Avaan läppärini ja kirjaudun ensimmäisenä facebookiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astun ulos kahvilasta kahvimukini kanssa ja suuntaan kohti kotia. Kävellessäni toivon, että jostain ilmaantuisi kyltti osoittamaan, mistä suunnasta löytyisi kahvilassa tapaamani mies. Hymähdän järjettömille ajatuksilleni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Miten ihmeessä löytäisin sen täältä?_ huomaan pohtivani itsekseni, kun pyörittelen mielessäni kahvilassa tapaamani miestä. Harmittelen, kun facebookissa ei voi laittaa hakukriteerejä ulkonäön mukaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Heitän tyhjän kahvimukini roskikseen ja kävelen sitten kotiovelleni. Kapuan rappuset ylös ja oven avatessani kerään postit pois lattialta. Mainos kaupan tarjouksista saa mut muistamaan, että piti käydä kaupassa. Huokaisen ja pudistan päätäni turhautuneena, sillä mystisen miehen ajatteleminen on ilmeisesti saanut pääni ihan tyhjäksi kaikesta järkevästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Klikkailen hiirellä tylsistyneenä tietokoneen ruutua, kun yritän pähkäillä, miten ihmeessä saisin tietooni mystisen kahvilassa tapaamani miehen nimen. Huokaisen lopulta turhautuneena ja suljen facebookin. Päätän seuraavaksi lukea päivän uutiset iltasanomien sivuilta ja klikkaan itseni lööppien sivuille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viskaan lehdet kenkätelineen päälle ja potkin kengät pois jalastani. Kaupassakäynti saa odottaa, sillä olen liian uuvuksissa lähtemään takaisin ulos. Menen olohuoneeseen ja lysähdän sohvalle katsomaan televisiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päivän lööpit on nopeasti käyty läpi, ja päätän sulkea läppärini. Oikaisen itseni sohvalle ja nappaan kaukosäätimen käteeni painaen television auki. Lauantaiaamun typerät uusinnat alkavat, ja jämähdän katsomaan niitä paremman puutteessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Toljotettuani jonkin aikaa ostostv:tä kyllästyneenä tajuan, että ahkera lauantaini alkoi hyvin, mutta on siitä huolimatta edennyt laiskotteluun. Huokaisen ja vaihdan kanavaa kaukosäätimellä. Jumitun seuraavaksi katosomaan jotain typerää kotimaista saippuasarjaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kotimaisen saippuasarjan kuviot tuovat mieleeni kahvilan ja miehen, jonka kanssa nautin aamiaista. Emme jutelleet paljoakaan, mutta siitäkin huolimatta mies jäi päähäni kummittelemaan. _Joko mä kuvittelin kaiken tai siitä huoku sellanen jännä viba_ , pohdin mielessäni miehen suuntautumista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alan ärsyyntyä itseeni ja suljen huokaisten telkkarin. Raahaan ruhoni väkisin ylös syntisen mukavalta sohvalta ja venyttelen jäseniäni. Päätän, että aion pitää kiinni aktiivisesta lauantaista, joten menen takaisin eteiseen vetämään kenkiä jalkaani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmäni alkavat lupsahdella kiinni, kun saippuasarjat tylsät juonikuviot tuntuvat niin puuroisilta. Kohta nukahdan sohvalle, kaukosäätimen tipahtaessa kädestäni lattialle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta olen taas ulkona ja suuntaan kauppaan, jotta saan sen pois alta. Mietin, että jos olen loppupäivän ahkera, voin hyvällä omallatunnolla toteuttaa iltasuunnitelmani lähteä baariin, jota en tee lähes koskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säpsähdin hereille ihan muutaman minuutin kuluttua ja löydän kaukosäätimen lattialta. Katsahdan televisioon, jossa joku nuoripari vannoo ikuista rakkauttaan toisilleen. Hymähdän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelen ripeästi kauppaan ja nappaan ostoskorin. Pohdin mielessäni, mitä tarvitsen, ja tulen siihen lopputulokseen, että vähän kaikkea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousen ylös sohvalta ja kävelen hakemaan makuuhuoneen lattialle unohtuneen puhelimeni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Keräilen hyllyistä tavaraa koriini ajatuksissani ja kohta olen törmätä vaaleahiuksiseen mieheen. Hetken ajan jo luulen sydän pamppaillen varsinaisen tuurin kohdanneen itseni, mutta kun huomaan miehen kasvot, eivät ne näytä ollenkaan oikeilta. Pahoittelen huolimattomuuttani ja jatkan pettyneenä ostosten keräämistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päätän soittaa parhaalle ystävälleni Iidalle ja kysyä, mitä naisella on suunnitelmissa. Etsin Iidan numeron ja laitan puhelimen korvalleni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Korini on pian täynnä, ja suuntaan kassalle. Mietin edelleen kahvilassa kohtaamaani miestä soimatessa samalla itseäni, etten kysynyt nimeä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lopetan puhelun pienen hetken kuluttua pienoinen hymy kasvoillani. Huomaan pohtivani ideaa, jonka Iida heitti: että lähtisin tänä iltana tuulettumaan baariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onneksi kassoilla ei ole hirvittävät jonot, joten selviän suhteellisen nopeasti ulos kaupasta. Kannan kauppakassia kotiin ja mietin, mahtaako kukaan tutuistani tuntea sitä vaaleaa komeaa miestä, joka jatkuvasti piinaa ajatuksiani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lasken puhelimeni yöpöydälle ja alan miettiä päälle pantavaa illaksi. Mietin samalla, pitäisikö käydä hakemassa pizza, koska en jaksaisi alkaa kokata mitään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelen kolmatta kertaa saman päivän aikana rappuset ylös asuntooni ja päätän, että saa riittää pieneksi aikaa. Otan kengät jalastani ja vien kauppakassin keittiöön. Alan purkaa kassia ja huomaan päässäni miettiväni nimeä vaaleahiuksiselle miehelle. Mikään mieleeni tuleva nimi ei kuitenkaan tunnu oikealta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Peilailen kerrostaloasuntoni ison liukuovipeilin edessä ja kokeilen muutamia vaihtoehtoja päälle pantavaksi iltaa varten. Sydämeni jättää lyönnin välistä, kun mielessäni käy tyhmä ajatus siitä, miten kohtalo johdattaisi minut ja kahvilassa tapaamani miehen yhteen. Hymähdän ajatuksilleni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisen ajatuksilleni ja mietin, mitä seuraavaksi tekisin. Kohta alan huomata keittiössäni vallitsevan sotkun, mutta en todellakaan haluaisi siivota. Se sijaan kävelen makuuhuoneeseen ja päätän ihan pikaisesti käydä tutkimassa sosiaalisen median kuulumisia läppärilläni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päädyn lopulta farkkuihin ja farkkupaitaan, jotka laittaisin ylleni baariin tänä iltana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Selailen facebookissa kavereideni kaverilistoja yrittäen bongata tutun vaaleahiuksisen miehen. Pettymykseni ja turhautumiseni kasvavat sitä mukaa, mitä pitempään listoja ja kuvia selaan ilman tulosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lasken vaatteet sängylleni ja päätän käydä suihkussa tässä välissä. Alan riisua vaatteitani ja kohta hipsin munasillani suihkuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Viihdyn facbookissa yllättävän kauan ja päätän sen jälkeen tehdä itselleni simppeliä ruokaa välittämättä siitä, onko terveellistä vai ei. Laitan riisin kiehumaan ja väännän kanasuikaleista ja kermasta nopean kastikkeen. Kaveriksi revin vähän salaattia ja nautin ateriastani aamun sanomalehteä samalla lukien.   
  
Huokaisten alan syömisen jälkeen tiskata ja sitten annan itselleni luvan ruokalepoon tv:n ääressä. Huomaamattani jumiudun mukavalle sohvalleni yli tunniksi, jonka jälkeen kello alkaa näyttää jo sen verran, että voisi harkita baariin lähtöä. Mietin kuitenkin, olisiko järkevämpää odottaa vielä muutama tunti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Viivähdän suihkussa tavallista pidempään ja mietin vain sitä, kuinka olin aika vaitonainen miehelle kahvilassa. Sätin itseäni, etten sanonut miehelle juuri mitään ja puhuin ihan typeriä, small talkia. Päästyäni suihkusta ulos päädyn pukeutumaan rentoon oloasuun ja päätän tilata pizzaa kotiin. Soitan pizzeriaan, tilaan pizzan ja oikaisen pitkäkseni sohvalle pizzaa odottaessani.   
  
Havahdun ovikellon soimiseen ja nappaan lompakon eteisen pöydältä mukaani ja maksan pizzan antaen pizzapojalle hieman extraa nopeasta kuljetuksesta. Avaan pizzalaatikkoa auki, ja herkullinen tuoksu tunkeutuu nenääni. Kävelen pizzalaatikon kanssa olohuoneeseen istuutuen alas sohvalle ja alan syödä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mietin, että miksei baariin voisi mennä ajoissa, kun ruuhkaakin olisi todennäköisesti vähemmän. Nousen sohvalta ja lähden suihkuun miettien samalla, mitä laittaisin päälleni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saan syötyä puolet pizzasta ja toisen puolen päätän jättää huomiseen krapulaan tai yösyömiseksi. Käyn juomassa maitoa virvoitusjuomien sijaan ja katsahdan kelloa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Peseytyessäni suihkussa mietin yhä vaatevalintaani, ja sitten mieleeni tulee jälleen kerran kahvilassa tapaamani mies. Mietin, mitä hän laittaisi päälleen baariin, ja kuvittelen mielessäni miehen vartalon tiukoissa housuissa ja paidassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päätän lähteä baariin ja kävellä ihan normaalia vauhtia, koska mikään kiire mulla ei ole. Kävelen makuuhuoneeseen ja alan pukeutua aiemmin valikoimiini vaatteisiin ja saatuani ne ylleni kävelen eteiseen, vedän ulkovaatteet niskaan ja nappaan vielä lompakon matkaan eteisen pöydältä ennen kuin astun ulos asunnostani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sammutan suihkun ja kuivaan itseni pyyhkeeseen, joka on vielä kostea edellisen kerran jäljiltä. Lähden pyyhe lanteillani makuuhuoneeseen pukeutumaan tummiin kireisiin farkkuihin ja mustaan t-paitaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähden reippaalla mielellä kävelemään portaita alaspäin ja kohta jo työnnän ulko-oven auki ja astun viilentyneeseen iltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pukeuduttuani annan hiusteni kuivua ja päätän keittää pikaisesti kupin kahvia, jotten väsähdä baarissa liian aikaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelen kohti keskustaa ja mietin, minne baariin suuntaisinkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kahvi on nopeasti valmis, ja juon sitä rauhassa samalla haeskellen lompakkoani, jonka olen ehtinyt kauppareissun jälkeen piilottaa johonkin. Lopulta löydän sen sohvalta ja siirryn kahvini kanssa vessaan laittamaan hiuksiani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päädyn ensin johonkin alepubiin, jossa päätän vetää yhdet ja lähteä sitten etsimään jotain toista paikkaa. Kävelen baaritiskille ja tilaan oluen. Suin samalla hiuksiani tiskillä ollessani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuani hiukset kuntoon laitan vielä vähän partavettä kaulaani. Vien tyhjän kahvikuppini tiskialtaaseen ja menen eteiseen vetämään kengät jalkaan ja takin päälleni ennen kuin suuntaan ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saan oluen, jonka maksan, ja otan siitä pari hörppyä. Käännän katsettani ympäri pubissa, eikä näy kyllä oikein ketään mielenkiintoisia ihmisiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ulkona on viileä mutta raikas ilma, ja suuntaan kohti suosikkibaariani. Toisaalta toivon, että tapaisin jonkun, mutta taas toisaalta olisi mukava rentoutua ihan omassa rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käännän katseeni oluttuoppiini, josta siemaisen nopeammalla tahdilla isompia kulauksia. Tuntuu, että pubissa on juoppoja, ja tunnen niiden katseet selässäni kuumottavina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pääsen kanta-asiakaskortillani ilmaiseksi sisään ja jätän takkini narikkaan. Baarissa on yllättävän paljon porukkaa, vaikkei olekaan vielä kovin myöhä. Suuntaan kohti tiskiä tilaamaan juotavaa katsellen samalla ympärilleni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörpin loputkin tuopistani, kun huomaan sivusilmällä jonkun keski-ikäisen miehen kävelevän suuntaani. Mies on juuri tarttumaisillaan olkapäästäni kiinni, kun lähden pois pubista tuoppini tiskiin jättäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saan odottelun jälkeen oluttuopin ja etsiskelen vapaata pöytää. Kun katseeni löytää sellaisen, menen valtaamaan sen itselleni ja nautiskelen oluestani hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähden kävelemään poispäin pubin luota rivakkain askelin ja katselen samalla ympärilleni keskustassa. Minne sitä menisikään?  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaamattani katseeni kiinnittyy aina pidemmäksi aikaa vaaleahiuksisiin miehiin baarissa, mutta harmikseni yksikään ei muistuta kahvilassa ollutta miestä. Vaikka tiedän haluamaani mieheen törmäämisen olevan epätodennäköistä, en silti osaa lakata toivomasta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Valitsen pian baarin, joka näyttää ulkoapäin viihtyisältä. Maksan itseni sisään ja jätän takkini narikkaan suunnaten kulkuni tiskille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaihdan asentoa tuolillani ja vilkuilen tiskille päin, jossa on koko ajan paljon jonoa, ja se tulisi vain kasvamaan illan edetessä. Huokaisen ja jatkan juomani tyhjentämistä ajatuksieni pyöriessä edelleen mieleeni iskostuneessa komeassa miehessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seison jonossa ja odotan vuoroani. Kääntelen päätäni katsellen ympärilleni, kun silmäni näkevät jotain tuttua eräässä pöydässä. Kohotan kulmiani häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuoppini tyhjentyy hitaasti keskittyessäni enemmän haaveiluun kuin juomiseen. En tiedosta, että mua tuijotetaan jonosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puraisen huultani, kun mies pöydässä ei huomaa minua. Hymähdän ääneen ja päätän vain röyhkeästi iskeytyä miehen pöytään, kun pääsen tilaamaan juotavaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppään taas tuopistani ja vilkaisen tiskille. Sitten jähmetyn paikoilleni, kun katseeni kohtaa samat syvänsiniset silmät kuin päivällä. Sydämeni alkaa jyskyttää villisti, ja olen nielaista olutta väärään kurkkuun. Lasken tuoppini pöydälle enkä edes huomaa, kuinka käteni tärisevät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsen lopulta tilaamaan oluen tiskiltä. Maksan sen, tartun tuoppiin ja lähden kävelemään kahvilassa tapaamaani miestä kohti. Kohta pysähdyn hänen pöytänsä viereen.  
"Moi. Saisko tähän istuu?" kysyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu uskomattomalta, että mies, jota on miettinyt lähes koko päivän, on samassa baarissa ja kävelee kohti pöytääni. En osaa kuin tuijottaa tätä hurjan komeaa näkyä ja nyökkään miehen kysyessä lupaa istua.  
"Totta kai", saan sanottua lopulta ääneen jälkijunassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilen, kun saan luvan istahtaa alas. Istuudun alas ja katson miestä edelleen hymyssä suin.  
"Onpa jännä sattuma, että törmättiin", tokaisen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunnen sydämeni jyskytyksen vain kasvavan, kun mies istuu alas seuraani ja hymyilee.  
"Erittäin", vastaan, ja mielessäni sanani tuntuvat kovin kömpelöiltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkään huultani yrittäessäni keksiä jotakin juteltavaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tota..." sanon, mutten sitten osaa kuitenkaan jatkaa. Otan oluestani yhden pienen hörpyn ja rykäisen sitten.  
"Mä oon muuten Lari", päätän esittäytyä, jotta saisin pöytäkaverini nimen selville.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saan selville pöytäkaverini nimen ja alan hymyillä. Lari on jotenkin tosi mukava nimi ja sopii tälle tummalle komistukselle loistavasti.  
"Elias", hymyilen vastaukseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alan hymyillä leveästi, kun saan kuulla miehen nimen. _Elias_ , makustelen mielessäni ja ihmettelen, miksen itse tullut ajatelleeksi kyseistä nimeä.  
"Hauska tavata, Elias", sanon vain siitä syystä, että pääsen sanomaan nimen ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistän pakostakin tavalle, jolla Lari nimeni lausuu. Se aiheuttaa jotenkin kylmiä väristyksiä koko kehooni. Jokaisen kirjaimen lausuminen tuntuu kuin musiikilta Larin lausumana.  
"Samoin, Lari", tokaisen vastaukseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painan katsettani alaspäin kätkeäkseni kasvoillani loistavan mielihyvän kuullessani Eliaksen sanovan nimeni ääneen. Moni ihminen on sen sanonut, mutta nimeni ei ole milloinkaan ennen kuulostanut niin hyvältä kuin nyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijotan Laria ihan häpeilemättä, kunnes tajuan, että mies edessäni on takuuvarmasti hetero, ja vaikutan vain idiootilta tuijotuksineni. Rykäisen ja juon kulauksen oluesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohotan kasvoni vasta, kun uskon kykeneväni hallitsemaan ilmeitäni. Mietin, miksi Elias tuli seuraani istumaan, ja yritän pitää toiveeni hänen seksuaalisuudesta suuntautumisesta kurissa. Kulautan tuoppini tyhjäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörpin tuoppiani kaikessa rauhassa tyhjäksi ja luon välillä katseita Lariin. Lasken tuopin sitten hetken kuluttua alas kädestäni.  
"Tota... Ootsä ihan... sinkkumarkkinoilla tai siis... että oot ihan yksin täällä?" takeltelen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllätyn iloisesti, kun Elias yrittää virittää keskustelua - ja aiheesta, joka saattaa päätyä käsittelemään juuri miettimääni asiaa.  
"Joo, ihan sinkku oon nykyään ja täällä yksin", vastaan ja yritän pitää olemukseni ja ääneni rentona, vaikka olekin jännittyneempi kuin pitkään aikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökytän päätäni.  
"Ollaan siis samassa veneessä, koska myös mä olen sinkku ja yksin täällä", vastaan ja huomaan pyöritteleväni tuoppia kädessäni vähän hermostuneena. Sydämeni alkaa hakata lujempaa, ja haluaisin kysyä Larilta tarkemmin tämän mieltymyksistä ihmisiä kohtaan, mutta pelkään karkottavani miehen pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahdun kuullessani Eliaksen olevan myös sinkku, mutta en uskalla udella häneltä enempää asiasta, jotten nolaa itseäni.  
"Odotatko sä tässä, jos mä haen uuden?" kysyn hymyillen ja osoitan kädelläni tyhjää tuoppiani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei, tuotko mullekin? Tuo vaikka tuplaviski", pyydän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohotan kulmiani yllättyneenä, kun Elias toivoo, että tuon hänelle juomaa.  
"Okei, tuplaviski tulossa", hymähdän huvittuneena ja suuntaan tiskille jonottamaan. Ihmettelen vieläkin hyvää tuuriani törmätä Eliakseen toistamiseen, varsinkin kun olen häntä niin paljon ajatellut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselen kiitollisena Larin perään, kun mies siirtyy tiskille jonottamaan juomia. Huomaan huokaavani ja tuijotan miehen vartaloa estottomasti pöydästä käsin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu, ettei jono etene ollenkaan, ja pelkään jatkuvasti, että kohta Elias löytää kiinnostavampaa, parempaa seuraa kuin mitä itse voin hänelle tarjota. Vilkuilen pöytääni kohti varmistaakseni, että Elias on yhä siellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähdän, kun Lari kääntää jonosta katseensa pöytäämme. Nielaisen ja käännän katsettani poispäin, jotta mies ei saisi mua kiinni katseestani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllätyksekseni huomaan Eliaksen katselevan suuntaani. Yritän pitää hymyäni kurissa, sillä miehen hymy suunnattuna itseeni tuntuu todella hyvältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyplään peukalonkynttä odottaessani Laria takaisin pöytäämme.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen saan viimein juomat tilattua (Eliakselle tuplaviski ja itselleni rommikola) ja lähden niiden kanssa kohti pöytää, jossa ilokseni Elias edelleen istuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käännän katsettani ja ilokseni näen Larin kävelevän pöytäämme juomat mukanaan. Toivon, että vähän vahvempi juoma saisi kielenkantani aukeamaan ja uskaltautuisin kysymään Larilta sitä, mitä haluaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lasken juomat pöydälle ja istahdan alas tuolilleni. Liu'utan hymyillen tuplaviskin Eliakselle pöytää pitkin.  
"Olepa hyvä", sanon ja otan pienen kulauksen omasta juomastani. Haluaisin osata sanoa jotain fiksua, mutta aivoni vaikuttavat olevan aivan jumissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", sanon ja tartun viskilasiini kulauttaen sen kertaistumalta kurkkuuni. Tunnen, kuinka viski korventaa kurkkuani ikävästi, ja irvistän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllätyn, kun Elias juo viskinsä kerralla, ja huomaan miehen näyttävän söpöltä irvistäessään.  
"En kai mä noin hermostuttavaa seuraa oo?" hymähdän ja saman tien haluaisin lyödä itseäni, kun en osaa pitää suutani kiinni silloin, kun todellakin pitäisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahdan, kun Lari kysyy, olisiko hän hermostuttavaa seuraa.  
"Ai kuinka niin?" kysyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ajattelin vaan, kun ykkösellä tyhjensit ton juoman", vastaan vaivaantuneena. Haluaisin osata sanoa jotakin hauskaa ja viisasta, jolla tehdä vaikutus Eliakseen, mutta suustani pääsee koko ajan aivan jotain muuta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahdan tyhjää viskilasiani ja naurahdan.  
"Eiku mua janotti vaan, ei sen kummempaa", vannon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkään hymyillen Eliaksen vastaukselle ja otan siemauksen omasta juomastani. Revin välillä katseeni irti miehestä ja katselen ympärilleni, jottei hän kokisi seuraani ahdistavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä teet työkses?" kysyn Larilta yllättäen ja tuon käteni pöydälle yhteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirrän katseeni takaisin Eliakseen mielelläni, kun kuulen hänen esittävän kysymyksen.  
"Oon kuntosalilla ohjaajana ja trainerina", vastaan hymyillen ja otan taas kulauksen juomastani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kieleni käy huomaamattani alahuulellani, kun Lari kertoo työstään. En edes tajua itse tätä, koska jotenkin unohdun tuijottamaan Larin vartalon suuntaan intensiivisemmin.  
"Ja se näkyy!" päästän suustani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
En voi olla huomaamatta Eliaksen katsetta, ja se saa sydämeni sykkimään kiivaammin. Hymähdän hiljaa miehen kehuille.  
"No, mitä sä teet?" kysyn vuorostani ja hymyilen leveästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkään huultani ja muutun nolommaksi.  
"Mä tota... opiskelen vielä", vastaan vähän vaikeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä opiskelet?" kyselen kiinnostuneena ja mietin jo mielessäni erilaisia vaihtoehtoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lupaa ensin, ettet naura?" vannotan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistan hieman kulmiani ihmeissäni.  
"Totta kai lupaan", sanon välittömästi ja mietin, häpeääkö Elias opiskelualaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hammaslääkäriksi opiskelen", vastaan ja ajattelen Larin pitävän mua ihan outona, kun haluan opiskella hammaslääkäriksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohotan kulmiani yllättyneenä ja tulen kovin tietoiseksi omista vinoista hampaistani. Lasken vaistomaisesti huuleni yhteen menettämättä kuitenkaan hymyäni.  
"Se on varmaan mielenkiintosta?" utelen kiinnostuneena. Samalla haluan lyödä otsani pöytää vasten, sillä totta kai se on Eliakselle mielenkiintoista, ei kai hän muuten alaa opiskelisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alan hymyillä Larin vaikuttaessa niin suloiselta kysymyksensä kanssa.  
"Joo, sitä se on, ja siks mä sitä halusinkin alkaa opiskelee", naurahdan. Virnistän sitten.  
"Ja mä näin, mitä sä teit äsken. Luuletsä, että mä alan heti tarkastaa millaset hampaat sulla on?" kysyn päätäni kallistaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelen hymyillen Eliasta, mutta sitten punastun, kun saan kuulla jääneeni kiinni.  
"No mun hampaat on niin rumat, et se oli vähän niin kuin vaistomainen liike", hymähdän ja kulautan lisää juomaa kurkkuuni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähdän Larin toteamukselle hampaistaan.  
"No eihän oo!" intän vastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sovitaan sitten niin", sanon vältellen ja toivon uutta puheenaihetta. Valitettavasti omat aivoni ovat niin jäässä, etten saa yhtäkään järkevää ajatusta päähäni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä, että annoit periksi. Ei kannata mulle alkaa", virnistän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pidetään mielessä", sanon hymyillen ja väläytän sitten vinoja hampaitani. Eliaksen virne saa hänen kasvonsa lähes säteilemään, enkä voi olla katselematta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaan pitäväni Larin vinoista hampaista ja unohdunkin katsomaan hänen hymyään pidemmäksi aikaa, kunnes tajuan näyttäväni typerältä ja käännän katsettani poispäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaan Eliaksen katselevan suuntaani hieman pidempään, ennen kuin hän kääntää katseensa pois. Mietin, että ehkä mulla saattaisi sittenkin olla toivoa.  
"No, mikäs sut baariin tänään toi?" päätän kysyä, sillä haluan kuulla lisää Eliaksen ihanaa ääntä.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tylsyys", vastaan huvittuneena.  
"En halunnut tappaa aikaa kotonakaan. Entä sä?" kysyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä ajattelin tulla ottaan pari vapaapäivän kunniaks", vastaan vuorostani ja rohkenen sitten lisäämään:  
"Ja onhan tääl yleensä ihan mukavat näkymät." Odotan jännittyneenä, kommentoiko Elias mitenkään sanojani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkään Larille, ja kun tämä sitten sanoo näkymistä, tiedän hetkeni koittaneen.  
"Niin. Millasista naisista sä pidät?" kysyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähdän miehen kysymykselle ja vastaan hänelle rohkeasti:  
"En mä niitä tänne tullu katteleen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohotan kulmiani.  
"Ai? Eiks sulla oo haku päällä vai...?" solkotan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähdän ja hörppään juomaani.  
"No ei oikeestaan oo, mut mä tarkotin, et ei ne oo naisia, joita mä tykkään katsella", selvennän ja toivon, ettei Elias juokse karkuun, vaikka oloni onkin aika luottavainen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämeni lyö astetta lujempaa, ja nielaisen kuuluvasti.  
"Ootsä... ootsä homo?" saa kakistettua enkä voi uskoa tuuriani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
En osaa tulkita Eliaksen äänestä tai ilmeestä, että onko hän kuvottunut vai kiinnostunut. Nyökkään vastaukseksi ja keskityn juomaani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alan hymyillä leveästi Larin myöntäessä päännyökkäyksellä olevansa homo.  
_"Mäkin oon"_ , tokaisen hiljempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirrän huomioni takaisin Eliakseen, kun kuulen hänen hiljaiset sanansa. Alan hymyillä leveästi ja tunnen, kuinka sydämeni lyönnit tihenevät.  
"Mä vähän toivoinkin niin..." myönnän alkoholin rohkaisemana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Uskaltaudun hipaisemaan Laria kädestä.  
"Aijaa?" virnistän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jälleen Eliaksen virne saa aikaan jotain ihmeellistä sisälläni, ja kohta tunnen poskieni alkavan kuumottaa - muutenkin kuin alkoholista johtuen.  
"Joo", hymähdän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nyt ku mä tiiän sunkin olevan homo, niin mun täytyy tunnustaa sulle, että oot ollut kyllä mielessä tänään", tunnustan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahdun Eliaksen sanoista suunnattomasti ja hymyilen miehelle entistä leveämmin.  
"Samat sanat", totean ja hörppään juomastani, joka alkaa huveta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeeni muuttuu hieman ujoksi Larin tunnustaessa samaa.  
"Ai. Sepä tota... kiva", vastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias näyttää aivan käsittämättömän suloiselta hieman ujona, ja mieleni tekisi koskettaa miehen kasvoja.  
"Mä oon toivonu koko päivän, et törmäisin suhun uudestaan", kerron ja odotan kiinnostuneena Eliaksen reaktiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämeni on pompahtaa rinnasta ulos, kun Lari kertoo odottaneensa koko päivän törmäävänsä uudelleen muhun. Hengähdän.  
"Niin mäkin suhun, ja voit uskoo, miten riemuissani olin, ku näin sut täällä", tokaisen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiva kuulla", sanon Eliakselle, ja tuntuu todella hyvältä kuulla hänen ajatelleen samoin.  
"Tää on mun kantabaari, vaikken kovin usein käykään", kerron.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohotan kulmiani, kun Lari kertoo baarin olevan hänen kantabaarinsa.  
"Aijaa! Oisko jotain kohtalon johdatusta, että mä tulin tänne?" pohdin velmuilevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alan virnistää Eliaksen velmuiluista ja tunnen oloni hyvin rentoutuneeksi, vaikka hetki sitten vaivaannutti.  
"Ehkä se oli", hymähdän ja isken vielä hetken mielijohteesta silmää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vatsani menee ihan solmuun, kun Lari iskee mulle silmää. Huomaan väänteleväni tuolilla hieman vaikeana tietämättä oikein, mitä sanoa tai tehdä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaan, että taisin vaivaannuttaa Eliaksen äsken ja mietin, meninkö liian pitkälle. Juon juomani loppuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikutan kieltäni huulillani mietteliäänä.  
"Mitäs seuraavaksi?" mietin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohautan olkapäitäni vastaukseksi. Tiedän kyllä, mitä itse haluaisin, mutten tahdo olla liian päällekäyvä ehdottamalla mitään Eliaksen mielestä kenties sopimatonta näin pian.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaan, että suutani kuivaa.  
"Saisinko mä hörppyä sun juomasta?" pyydän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähdän tahtomattani Eliaksen kysymykselle.  
"Kyl sä saisit, mut..." sanon ja osoitan pöydällä olevaa lasiani, joka on tyhjä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hitto", naurahdan.  
"Pitäiskö hakee vaikka vettä?" pohdin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkään.  
"Se voi olla ihan hyvä", sanon ja mietin, että voisin itsekin juoda vettä. Toivon, että ilta päättyy lähempiin tunnelmiin Eliaksen kanssa, enkä halua olla silloin liian humalassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kumpi hakee?" virnistän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Taitaa olla sun vuoro", vastaan hymyillen, "mä tarjosin noi äskeiset."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toi oli aika hyvä", kehaisen Laria, kun tämä muistuttaa tarjonneensa äskeiset. Nousen ylös pöydän ääreltä ja lähden kävelemään tiskille. Oloni on huomattavasti parempi kuin vielä hetki sitten, koska nyt tiedän Larin pitävän miehistä myös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraan katseellani Eliasta, kun hän lähtee tiskille. Huomioni kiinnittyy miehen täydelliseen takapuoleen, jota jään ihailemaan. Mietin, miltä tuntuisi koskettaa sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsen lopulta tiskille tilaamaan kaksi jäävettä. Saan ne pian käteeni ja lähden kuljettamaan takaisin kohti pöytää, jossa näen Larin katselevan suuntaani. Lasken vesilasit pöydälle ja istuudun alas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselen vaivihkaa Eliaksen tulemista takaisin ja yritän olla kuin en olisi kyylännyt miestä koko ajan, kun hän oli jonossa.  
"Kiitti", sanon hymyillen ja otan pienen hörpyn vesilasista, jonka saan Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eipä mitään", vastaan ja otan ison kulauksen omasta lasistani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pöytään laskeutuu hiljaisuus, ja mietin millä rikkoisin sen.  
"Tota... Oliks sul suunnitelmissa jatkaa täst vielä johonkin vai...?" kyselen vähän vaikeana, kun en meinaa keksiä mitään sanottavaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei oikeestaan. Tai ehkä, mutta ei enää ku... on seuraa", vastaan ja epäröin koskettaa Larin kättä. Uskaltaudun lopulta hipaisemaan miehen sormia omillani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilen Eliaksen vastaukselle, ja kun mies sitten hipaisee sormiani, tuntuu kuin sähköisku kulkisi kehoni läpi. Sormeni värähtävät, ja rauhoittunut sykkeeni alkaa taas kiihtyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohotan katseeni Larin silmiin ja asetan käteni miehen käden päälle kokeilevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vedän syvään henkeä ja päästän sen hitaasti ulos, kun Elias asettaa kätensä omani päälle. Vastaan miehen katseeseen intensiivisesti ja mietin, mitä hänen ajatuksissaan liikkuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin käsi tuntuu lämpimältä omassani, ja miehen katse tuntuu porautuvan sieluuni saakka. En ole koskaan kokenut mitään samaa kuin nyt, sitä kuinka tuntuu kuin olisin tuntenut miehen vastapäätäni koko ikäni, ja kuinka turvalliselta ja kiinnostavalta hän tuntuukaan. Alan pohtia, miltä tuntuisi suudella Larin kanssa, ja huomaan punastuvani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tutkin Eliaksen kasvoja kiinnostuneena, mutta eniten puoleensa vetävät miehen silmät ja huulet. Tunnen Eliaksen seurassa sellaista yhteenkuuluvaisuuden tunnetta, jollaista en ole koskaan ennen tuntenut, ja se hämmentää ja innostaa samanaikaisesti. Kohta huomaan Eliaksen poskien punehtuvan ja virnistän pienesti miettien, mikä punan aiheutti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Olen tyytyväinen, että istun, sillä jalkani pettäisivät altani, jos seisoisin nyt. Lari virnistää mulle niin seksikkäästi, että tunnen kuumotusta kasvoillani. Silittelen kädelläni Larin kättä ja yritän viestiä katseellani Larille, mitä hän musta oikein haluaisikaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lähes silkinpehmeä kosketus kädelläni tuntuu mielettömältä ja yllättävän intiimiltä. Mietin, mitä Eliaksen katse yrittää kertoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko sulla monta suhdetta? Miesten kanssa?" kysyn ensimmäisen mieleeni juolahtaneen kysymyksen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllätyn Eliaksen kysymyksestä, mutta en laita pahakseni.   
"Yks lyhyt ja yks vähän pidempi", vastaan rauhallisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkään Larin vastaukselle.  
"Okei. Mulla on ollut vaan pari lyhyttä, jos niitä nyt suhteiksi voi kutsua. En oikein osaa sitoutua, kun en oo löytäny ketään hyvää", tunnustan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkään hiljaa enkä voi olla miettimättä, saattaisinko itse olla Eliaksen mielestä hyvä. En kuitenkaan kehtaa kysyä, joten otan taas kulauksen vettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutani kuivaa, joten tartun toisella kädelläni vesilasiini ja juon ison kulauksen raikasta jäävettä. Rykäisen.  
"Tulitsä etsii seuraa täältä vai vaan muuten hengailee?" haluan tietää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiinnitän huomioni taas Eliakseen, kun kuulen hänen rykäisevän. Nuolaisen huuliani pikaisesti ennen kuin vastaan.  
"No alun perin piti tulla hengaamaan vaan, mut... Täytyy myöntää, et toivon koko ajan, et sä ilmestyisit tänne", myönnän, sillä alkoholi on todella tehnyt tehtävänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alan taas hymyillä, kun Lari paljastaa tulleensa baariin toiveena törmätä muhun. Painan huuleni yhteen ujosti ja olen hetken hiljaa.  
"Tuttua. Mäkin kun toivoin törmääväni suhun koko päivän", hengähdän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähdän huvittuneena, kun tajuan, että olemme sanoneet samat asiat jo aikaisemmin.  
"No onneks törmättiin", totean hymyillen ja lisään sitten hetken mielijohteesta:  
"Sä oot kyl komein mies, jonka oon täällä koskaan nähnyt."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nojaan toiseen käteeni ja tapitan Laria kuin ihastunut teinipoika konsanaan.  
"Niin säki", vastaan lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyni muuttuu lempeämmäksi, kun Elias vastaa jotenkin niin ihanalla äänensävyllä.  
"No... Mitäs me tehään tälle asialle?" kysyn ennen kuin edes anna itselleni lupa tehdä niin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluaisitsä tanssia?" kysyn yllättäen itsenikin kysymykselläni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ehdotus yllättää täysin, ja hymyilen häkeltyneesti.  
"No en mä kyl osaa, mut voin mä sun kaa yrittää", hymähdän vastaukseksi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilen Larille ja nousen ylös pöydän äärestä, kävelen Larin vierelle ja ojennan kättäni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tartun hymyillen Eliaksen käteen ja nousen ylös. Jännitykseni taso nousee, ja pelkään, että nolaan itseni Eliaksen edessä. Yritän pyyhkiä pelkoni pois kasvoiltani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunnun melkein yhtä pitkältä Larin kanssa ja tajuan, että seison nyt ensimmäistä kertaa näin lähellä häntä. Johdatan Larin kanssani tanssilattialle ja lasken käteni varovaisesti Larin niskan taakse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käteni hieman vapisevat, kun asetan ne Eliaksen lantiolle. Jo ensimmäinen kosketus saa kämmeneni tuntumaan kuin ne olisivat tulessa. Tunnen Eliaksen vartalosta hohkaavan lämmön ja haistan hänen partavetensä tuoksun. Tunnelma on huumaava.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunnen Larin partaveden tuoksun nenässäni painautuessani hieman lähemmäksi häntä ja tunnen Larin kädet lantiollani vahvoina ja turvallisina. Nielaisen vaikeammin, ja kun hidas kappale alkaa soida, alan hitaasti tanssia sen mukana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joudun painamaan silmäni kiinni, kun niin monta eri tunnetta risteilee mielessäni. Eliaksen alkaessa liikkua, yritän seurata hänen askeliaan. Siirrän huomaamattani toisen käteni miehen lantiolta hänen yläselälleen ja painaudun lähemmäs. Rintakehämme ovat hyvin lähellä toisiaan, mutta eivät aivan kosketa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaan hipsuttavani Larin niskahiuksia käsieni alla, kun pidän niitä hänen niskansa takana. Kappale on jokin hempeä balladi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kosketus niskassani tuntuu ihanalle, ja huoahdan ääneen, mikä kuitenkin sekoittuu soivaan musiikkiin. Liikun hitaasti musiikin tahdissa Eliaksen kanssa enkä voi ymmärtää, miksen muka koskaan ole pitänyt tanssimisesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähdän syvään ja painan päätäni Larin olkapäätä vasten sulkien samalla silmäni. Olotilani on jotenkin jännityksellinen ja samalla rentoutunut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaan, kun tunnen Eliaksen pään olkapäälläni. Astun samalla lähemmäs miestä, jotta rintakehämme painautuvat kiinni toisiinsa. Kosketus tuntuu ihmeelliseltä, ja liu'utan käteni Eliaksen niskasta hänen hiuksiinsa, jotka ovat ihanan pehmeät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunnen väristyksiä niskassani, kun Larin käsi kohtaa hiukseni, ja tunnen hänen kosketuksen niissä. Vedän syvään henkeä ja haluaisin katsoa Laria silmiin. Nielaisen kuuluvasti ja irrottaudun hieman Larin olkapäästä etsiäkseni katseeni hänen silmiinsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaan silmäni, kun tunnen Eliaksen irtaantuvan. Kohtaan hänen katseensa ja nielaisen. Haluaisin maistaa miehen huulia ja saada tietää, ovatko ne niin pehmeät kuin miltä näyttävät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin katseeseen ja annan katseeni laskeutua hitaasti hänen huulilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaan Eliaksen katseen siirtyvän huuliini. Sydämen alkaa sykkiä kiivaammin, ja nuolaisen huuliani pikaisesti ennen kuin hyvin hitaasti alan kuroa kasvojemme välimatkaa umpeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Työnnän kasvojani hitaammin eteenpäin, ja kohta huuleni löytävät Larin huulet. Annan huulieni ensin hipaista kevyesti Larin huulia höyhenen lailla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jo ensimmäinen kevyt hipaisu huulillani on saada sydämeni hyppäämään ulos rinnastani. Hengähdän ja painan sitten hitaasti, varovasti huuleni vasten Eliaksen huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Maistelen Laria huulia omillani, kun hän painaa hitaasti huulensa omilleni. Liikautan huuliani varovaisesti ja haluan vain tuntea sen tunteen ja maun, jonka Larin huulista saan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunnen, että Eliaksen huulet eivät olekaan täysin pehmeät, ja se saa itseni huokaisemaan. Huulet omiani vasten ovat aivan täydelliset ja maistuvat hieman viskiltä. Uskaltaudun liikauttamaan huuliani ja suutelemaan Eliasta kunnolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hieman kaljalta maistuvat huulet tuntuvat kiehtovan kuin magneetti, ja janoan lisää. Olenkin mielissäni, kun Lari suutelee mua, ja vastaan suudelmaan välittömästi, hieman rohkeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kierrän käteni Eliaksen ympärille paremmin ja tunnen humaltuvani miehen huulista ja mausta enemmän kuin juomastani alkoholista. Ilahdun, kun Elias vaikuttaa saavan lisää rohkeutta, ja vastaan samalla mitalla takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiedon käteni tiukemmin Larin niskan taakse ja painan huuliani tiukemmin Larin huulille hengähtäen samalla äänekkäästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiedon sormeni Eliaksen hiuksiin tiukemmin ja suutelen miehen huulia kasvavalla intohimolla. Mieleeni alkaa hiipiä ajatus, että ehkä olisi viisaampaa siirtyä muualle baarin tanssilattialta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin intohimoisiin suudelmiin ynähtäen kiihkeämmin. Tajuan, että äänemme kuuluvat jo varmasti muillekin tanssilattialla ja kannattaisi siirtyä muualle.  
_"Lähetäänkö täältä?"_ mutisen kysymystä suudelmien välissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen mutinat kuullessani irtaannun hieman suudelmasta.  
_"Minne?"_ kysyn käheästi ja painan sitten huuleni takaisin Eliaksen huulia vasten voimatta hillitä itseäni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin suudelmaan ja näykkään häntä alahuulesta.  
_"Kuinka pitkä matka sun kämpille on?"_ kysyn himoavalla äänellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähdän, kun tunnen näykkäyksen huulessani, ja se kiihottaa mua.  
_"Ei kauheen pitkä..."_ huokaisen, ja Eliaksen valtavan seksikäs ääni menee suoraan kohti nivusiani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähdän Larin vastatessa, ettei matka hänen asunnolleen olisi pitkä.  
_"Mennäänkö sitten?"_ kysyn ja tuon toista kättäni puristamaan Laria takapuolesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein voihkaisen Eliaksen puristaessa takapuoltani. Irtaannun miehen huulista ja vastaan käheästi:  
_"Mennään."_ Tartun hänen käteensä ja lähden kuljettamaan kohti narikkaa. Sydämeni jyskyttää villisti, enkä muista tunteneeni oloani koskaan yhtä jännittyneeksi ja odottavaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirryn Larin mukana kohti narikkaa, jossa takkimme sijaitsevat. En malta odottaa, että näkisin millainen asunto Larilla olisikaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaivan taskusta lompakkoni, josta ojennan narikkalappuni, jotta saan takin. En voi uskoa, että olen todellakin viemässä omaan kotiini miestä, josta olen haaveillut koko päivän. Käteni Eliaksen kädessä alkaa hikoilla jo pelkästä ajatuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojennan lompakostani oman narikkalappuni, ja käteni irtoaa hetkeksi Larin kädestä. Tunnen selvästi hiostuneisuuden, kun annan käteni palata takaisin Larin käteen, takki toisessa kädessäni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaan takkini kainalooni laittamatta sitä päälleni, sillä oloni on jo valmiiksi kuuma. Johdatan Eliasta kohti uloskäyntiä ja kohta tunnen kylmän ilman ihollani. Värähdän ja mietin, pitäisikö takki sittenkin laittaa päälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraan Laria ulko-ovelle, ja kohta kylmää ilmaa ryöpsähtää kasvojani vasten, ja tunnen, kuinka mua paleltaa. Katsahdan Lariin ja irrotan taas kättäni alkaen laittaa takkia ylleni. Mieleeni hiipii ajatus painumisesta Larin lämmintä vartaloa vasten, mutta en uskalla ehdottaa moista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen alkaessa laittaa takkia, päätän tehdä niin itsekin, sillä ulkona on sen verran kylmä. Kun takki on ylläni, otan taas Eliaksen kädestä kiinni, sillä haluan koskettaa häntä edes jotenkin, vaikka mieleni tekisi hakeutua lähemmäs miehen lämmintä vartaloa. En kuitenkaan uskalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahdan Laria, kun tunnen hänen kätensä kädessäni taas uudelleen. Hymyilen Larille pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
En huomaa Eliaksen hymyä, sillä katseeni on suunnattu eteenpäin, kun kävelen Eliaksen kanssa tuttua reittiä kohti kerrostaloa, jossa kämppäni sijaitsee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämeni alkaa lyödä lujempaa, kun tajuan konkreettisesti kulkevani Larin kanssa katua pitkin aavistamatta yhtään, kuinka pitkän matkaa kuljemme ennen kuin saavumme määränpäähän. Vatsassani kuplii jännästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta kerrostalo tulee näkyviin puiden takaa, ja nielaisen. Puristan huomaamattani Eliaksen kättä tiukemmin, ja kutkuttava jännitys sisälläni vain kasvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näen puiden takaa tulevan esiin kerrostaloasuntoja ja tunnen Larin käden puristuksen tiukempana omassani. Alan pohtia, olemmeko kenties lähellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Johdatan Eliaksen kerrostalon pihalle ja suuntaan ovelle.  
"Täs mä sit asun", sanon jännittyneenä ja kaivan avainnipun taskustani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katselen tarkasti, mihin kerrostaloasuntoon Lari mut vie, ja kohta pysähdymme ovelle.   
"Näyttää kivalta", tokaisen vastaukseksi.  
"Niinku ulkoopäin nyt ainakin", jatkan nopeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen mainitessa, miltä rakennus näyttää, palaa mieleeni kämpässäni vallitseva kaaos, sillä en jaksanut siivota. Onnekseni makuuhuoneen lakanat ovat sentään suhteellisen tuoreet.  
"No sisältä ei oo, kun en odottanu vieraita", tokaisen ja avaan alaoven avaimellani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähdän Larin sanoille.  
"En mä oo mikään tupatarkastaja, vaan... jotain muuta", vastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistän miehen sanoille.  
"Onneks", sanon ja avaan oven. Annan Eliaksen mennä ensin ja seuraan itse perässä. Kutsun hissin, sillä en halua kävellä portaita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astun sisään ovesta ja suuntaan kulkuni hisseille. Jään odottamaan, että hissi saapuisi ensimmäiseen kerrokseen, ja alan samalla jännittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun hissi saapuu alakertaan, odotan malttamattomana, että ovet avautuvat ja Elias astuu sisään ensin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astun sisään hissiin ja näykkään huultani hermostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menen Eliaksen perässä hissiin ja painan sen kolmanteen kerrokseen. Välittömästi, kun ovet sulkeutuvat, liimaan huuleni kiihkeästi Eliaksen huulille. Tajuan heti kaivanneeni niitä.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ehdin luoda häkeltyneen katseen Larin silmiin, kun hän tulee lähelleni, kunnes saan nuo ihanat huulet huulilleni. Hengähdän ja kiedon käteni Larin niskan taakse painaen uutta, palavaa suudelmaa hänen huulilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiedon käteni Eliaksen ympärille ja suutelen häntä ahnaasti, kaipaavasti, haluavasti. Kuitenkin aivan liian pian hissi pysähtyy, ja joudun vastahakoisesti irtaantumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunnen kuinka alakertani alkaa selvästi villiintyä, kun Lari suutelee mua niin päätähuimaavasti. Olen juuri painautumassa tiukemmin häntä vasten, kun hissin ovet aukenevat, ja olemme kolmannessa kerroksessa. Huuliani tykyttää, ja tuntuu muutenkin pyörryttävältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vedän Eliaksen ulos hissistä perässäni ja kuljetan ovelleni. Yritän kärsimättömänä kiihkosta haparoivin sormin saada avaimen lukkoon, jotta pääsemme sisälle jatkamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraan, kuinka Lari yrittää avata asuntonsa ovea, ja tarkkailen hänen jokaista liikettään. Mieleni tekisi kovasti koskettaa Laria, mutta epäröin tehdä niin. Pelkään, että avain tipahtaisi, emmekä pääsisi ikinä sisälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saan lopulta oven auki ja kompuroitua sisälle. Olen kaatua, kun pimeässä kompastun keskelle lattiaa jätettyihin lenkkareihini.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Olen tömähtää Larin selkää vasten, kun hän yhtäkkiä on kompastua johonkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Potkin lenkkarit syrjään ja kurottaudun sitten vetämään oven kiinni. Asetun aivan Eliaksen eteen ja huomattavasti rauhallisemmin ja hellemmin painan huuleni pehmeään suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin pehmeään suudelmaan painaen heti toista ja kolmattakin suudelmaa hänen huulilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaan Eliaksen huulia vasten hänen suudelmiensa ollessa aivan huumaavia jopa pehmeinä ja hellinä. Lähden hitaasti pakittamaan kohti makuuhuonettani edelleen Eliasta suudellen ja toivon, että en kompastu mihinkään muuhun väärässä paikassa olevaan tavaraan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liimaudun kiinni Lariin, kun hän alkaa johdattaa mua pois eteisestä. Suudelmat muuttuvat asteittain vaativammiksi ja intohimoisiksi, mutta silti pysyvät yhä hellänpehmeinä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pakitan sisään makuuhuoneeseen ja pysähdyn sitten. Päästän innokkaat käteni vaeltelemaan ja tunnustelemaan Eliaksen vartaloa, ja pidän todella paljon siitä, mitä tunnen. Suutelen miestä koko ajan haluavammin, palavammin, saamatta ollenkaan tarpeekseni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähdän Larin huulille, kun tunnen hänen kätensä vaeltelemassa vartalollani niin ihanan määrätietoisesti. Vastaan Larin suudelmiin aina vain kiihkeämmin ja tuon käteni hänen paidanhelmalle alkaen nyhtää sitä pois hänen päältään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Intohimoni vain kasvaa, mitä enemmän tunnustelen Eliaksen vartaloa. Kun hän sitten alkaa vetää paitaani pois, ynähdän ääneen ja ryhdyn auttamaan, sillä mitä nopeammin vaatteet päällämme vähenee, sitä pikemmin pääsemme itse asiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saan kohta vedettyä Larin paidan hänen päänsä yli ja pidän paitaa hetken kädessäni katseeni jumiutuessa jumalaisen seksikkääseen ylävartaloon. Tunnun vain syövän silmilläni Larin alastonta rintakehää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunnen kiihottuvani entisestään pelkästään Eliaksen vartalooni luomasta himokkaasta katseesta. Nautin siitä, että Elias ilmiselvästi pitää näkemästään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kumarrun eteenpäin ja painan suukon Larin rintakehälle nuolaisten sitten kielenkärjelläni sitä kohottaen katseeni Larin silmiin himoitsevasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisen nautinnosta, ja ihoni värähtää, kun Elias painaa huulensa ja sitten kielensä rintakehääni vasten. Vastaan miehen katseeseen ja painaudun suutelemaan häntä uudelleen samalla, kun käteni etsivät tiensä hänen paitansa alle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijotan Laria silmiin aina niin kauan, kun tunnen hänen ihanan pehmeät huulet taas omillani. Hengähdän onnesta ja vastaan suudelmaan kohottaen käsiäni hieman ylemmäs, jotta paitani olisi helpompi riisua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joudun irtaantumaan Eliaksen huulista vetääkseni paidan pois hänen päältään. Viskaan paidan lattialle ja liimaan huuleni takaisin Eliaksen huulille. Päästän käteni koskettelemaan miehen paljasta ylävartaloa, enkä voi kuin ihmetellä hänen ihonsa pehmeyttä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin suudelmaan ja hengähdän tuntiessani hänen käsiensä kosketuksen paljaalla ylävartalollani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alan kuljettaa Eliasta kohti sänkyäni malttamattomana. Sydämeni jyskyttää villisti, ja painan sormeni Eliaksen lantioon suudellessani häntä ahnaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirryn sängylle ja tuon käteni Larin lantiolle puristaen häntä lujaa lantiosta vastatessani samalla päätähuimaaviin suudelmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painan Eliaksen makuulle sängylle ja kapuan hänen päälleen. Kohta vartalomme ovat tiukassa kontaktissa, ja nautin siitä valtavasti. Tunnen Eliaksen himon itseäni vasten, avain kuin hän tuntee, kuinka paljon häntä haluan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mua kiihottaa suunnattomasti Lari päälläni ja niin tiukasti vartaloani vasten. Painan kiihkeämpiä suudelmia Larin huulille ja annan käteni kulkea pitkin hänen selkäänsä. Himoitsen Laria valtavasti ja tunnen selvästi Larinkin himoitsevan mua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaan jatkuvasti kiihkeämmiksi muuttuviin suudelmiin, ja Eliaksen vaeltelevat kädet selälläni tuntuvat polttavan ihoani. Näykkään kokeilevasti Eliasta alahuulesta ja painan keskivartaloani tiukemmin häntä vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahdan Larin näykätessä huultani, ja tunnen kiihotukseni jo liian malttamattomana housuissani. Lasken käteni Larin lantiolta kohti tämän housujen vyötä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaudun hieman Eliaksen päältä, kun tunnen hänen käsiensä siirtyvän vyölleni. Odottava tunnen sisälläni kasvaa, ja sitä mukaa myös innostukseni, sillä tiedän aivan kohta pääseväni tutkimaan Eliaksen vartaloa ihan joka puolelta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaan Larin vyötä ja tunnen, kuinka sisälläni kuplii innostuneisuudesta ja jännittyneisyydestä. Saan vyön näpräiltyä auki ja tuon käteni hänen boksereihinsa vetäen sekä housut että bokserit yhtä aikaa nilkkoihin saakka.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias yllättää mut, kun vetää sekä housuni että bokserini epäröimättä nilkkoihin. Virnistän hänen huuliaan vasten ja haen omiin käsiini Eliaksen vyön, jotta kaikki esteet väliltämme katoaisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunnen Larin virneen huuliani vasten ja vastaan virneeseen. Kohta sydämeni alkaa hakata rinnassani ihan liian lujaa, kun tunnen Larin alkavan avata vyötäni auki. Hyvä kun pystyn hengittämään normaalisti jännitykseltäni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saan Eliaksen vyön auki ja siirryn housujen kimppuun. Pystyn käsilläni tuntemaan, kuinka kiihottunut Elias on, ja se innostaa valtavasti. Haluan allani makaavaa miestä koko ajan enemmän ja enemmän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suutani kuivaa, ja sydämeni lyö lujempaa rinnassani, kun Lari siirtyy housujeni kimppuun. Jännitän sitä, mitä Lari mahtaa pitää housujeni sisällöstä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saan pian housut auki ja vedän viimeisetkin vaatekappaleet pois Eliaksen päältä. Tuijotan himokkaana hänen alastonta vartaloaan ja nuolaisen huuliani ennen kuin siirrän katseeni Eliaksen silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengitän kiivaammin, ja rintakehäni kohoilee hengityksen tahdissa, kun makaan alastomana Larin alla. Vastaan Larin katseeseen intensiivisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katse tiivisti Eliaksen silmissä, tartun häneen kiinni ja hymyilen, kun Elias sopii käteeni aivan täydellisesti. Hyväilen häntä peukalollani ja tutkin hänen ilmeitään saadakseni selville, mistä hän pitää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suljen silmäni, kun tunnen Larin tarttuvan kiinni minuun, ja kuinka hellät otteet hänellä onkaan. Hengähdän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nautin Eliaksen katselemisesta valtavan paljon, ja vaikken häntä kovin hyvin tunnekaan, sydämeni on silti täynnä kiintymystä häntä kohtaan. Katseeni siirtyy miehen huuliin, kun ne aukeavat hengähdykseen hyväilyjeni ansiosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuon toista kättäni Larin sängynpeitolle puristaen sängynpeittoa kädessäni Larin hyväilyjen tuntuessa täydellisiltä. Tunnen, kuinka jokainen soluni haluaa Laria mielettömästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käteni hyväillessä Eliasta, painaudun suutelemaan hänen huuliaan, jotka ovat yhä kutsuvasti raollaan. Päästän kielen tutkimaan miehen suuta ja huokaan nautinnosta saadessani olla niin lähellä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tunnen, kuinka Larin pehmeät huulet painautuvat omiani vasten, ja huokaankin miehen huulia vasten kiihkeämmin. Vastaan Larin suudelmaan hitaammin ja annan kieleni leikkiä Larin kielen kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tutkiskelen kielelläni hetken Eliaksen suuta ja kieltä, kunnes irtaannun hitaasti miehen huulista. Vapaalla kädelläni alan koukistaa Eliaksen jalkoja, ja sydämeni takoo hulluna rinnassani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päästän Larin irtaantumaan huulistani, ja pulssini kohoaa taas, kun mies alkaa koukistaa jalkojani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijotan näkyä himoiten, kun Elias on täysin esillä katselleeni. Irrotan hänelle mielihyvää tuottavan käteni ja alan kosketella uusia, mielenkiintoisia paikkoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynisen kiihottuneisuudesta ja eroottisuudesta, kun Lari alkaa kosketella muita osia vartalossani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen nauttivat huokailut lisäävät himoani ja kannustavat koskettelemaan rohkeammin. Pian sormeni löytävät Eliaksen intiimeimmän paikan, ja hipelöin sitä innostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puren huultani kiihkosta ja liikahdan sängyllä Larin hipelöidessä mua niin ihanasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisen Eliaksen kasvoja ja huomaan, kuinka hänen kasvonsa ovat vääntyneet nautinnosta. Virnistän pienesti ja vien toisen käteni takaisin hyväilemään hänen seksikästä, sykkivää ja varmasti kosketusta kaipaavaa osaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suuni raottuu o-muotoiseksi, ja hengähdän nautinnosta tuntien samalla, kuinka värisen hengähdyksen aikana. Kukaan ei ole koskaan mua näin ihanasti kuin miten Lari.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaudun taas Eliaksen päälle suutelemaan häntä kiihkeästi samalla, kun sormeni alkavat innokkaasti mutta hellästi valmistella häntä siihen, jota olen odottanut siitä saakka, kun näin Eliaksen baarissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin kiihkeään suudelmaan ja hengitän kiihkeänä miehen huulia vasten, kun Lari alkaa sormillaan valmistella mua tulevaa rakastelua varten. En malta odottaa sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suorastaan ahmin Eliaksen huulia, kun käteni samalla touhuavat hänen vartalollaan tuottaen Eliakselle nautintoa. En juuri huomioi omaa tarvettani tulla hyväilyksi, vaan riittää, että saan kosketella Eliasta ja huomata, kuinka hän nauttii teoistani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaan Larin suudelmien ja hyväilyjen voimasta ja liikahdan levottomana miehen alla laskien käteni hyväilemään Larin takapuolta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen käsi omalla ihollani saa minut voihkaisemaan hänen huuliaan vasten. Alan valmistella miestä nopeammin, sillä en malta enää odottaa, että pääsen uppoamaan hänen sisälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaan Larin huulille astetta kiihkeämmin ja puristan kädelläni miehen takapuolta voimakkaammin ollessani niin kiihottunut ja jännittynyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Henkäisen kiihotuksesta ja joudun irtaantumaan Eliaksen huulista saadakseni tarpeeksi happea. Vien miestä hyväilleen käteni kevyesti koskettamaan hänen poskeaan ja toivon hänen avaavan silmänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaan hitaasti silmäni ja katson Laria palavammin ja odottavammin. Tiedän miehen olevan hellä mua kohtaan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Osa 7**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näen Eliaksen katseesta, että hän on valmis ja halukas ottamaan minut sisäänsä. Painan vielä yhden kiihkeän suudelman hänen huulilleen ennen kuin siirryn pois hänen päältään ja alan valmistautua itse asiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin suudelmaan hitaasti, kuin nautiskellen, ja sydämeni alkaa lyödä lujempaa hänen siirtyessä pois päältäni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vedän syvään henkeä ja asemoin itseni. Kun sitten hyvin hitaasti ja hellästi uppoan siihen tiukkaan kuumuuteen, henkeni on salpautua kiihotuksesta. Painan silmäni kiinni ja puristan Eliaksen lantiota kiihkoissani.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaan raskaammin, kun tunnen Larin uppoavan sisääni, ja kuinka hyvältä Lari välittömästi tuntuukaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pidän yllä kiduttavan hidasta tahtia, sillä en halua satuttaa Eliasta. On työn ja tuskan takana olla painautumatta vauhdilla niin pitkälle kuin pääsen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
En ole varmaan koskaan tuntenut oloani näin helläksi kuin tunnen nyt. Vähän koskee, mutta ei pahasti, sillä Lari osaa ottaa kaikki asiat huomioon ja varoo selvästi satuttamasta mua. Hengähdän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lopulta ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan jälkeen saavutan ensimmäisen päämääräni. Hengittelen raskaasti silmät kiinni puristettuina ja olen ihan varma, että sormenpääni painautuvat kivuliaasti Eliaksen lantioiden ihoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengittelen hetkisen ja totuttelen Lariin sisässäni, kun mies pääsee viimein loppuun saakka ensimmäisessä etapissaan. Tunnen Larin sormenpäät hieman voimakkaammin lantioni ihoa vasten, mutta se tuntuu vain voimistavan tuntemuksiani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaan hitaasti silmäni ja haen Eliaksen katseen itseeni. Haluan tietää, että hän on varmasti valmis.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohtaan Larin hakevan katseen silmiini ja nyökkään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen nyökätessä, alan liikkua ja tuottaa sekä itselleni että miehelle allani lisää nautintoa. Sydämeni sykkii villisti, sillä nyt allani ei ole kuka tahansa mies, vaan _Elias_. Tuntuu kuin juuri häntä olisin odottanut koko elämäni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari alkaa liikkua sisälläni ja mies tekee sen todella hellästi ja täydellisesti. En ole rehellisesti sanottuna koskaan tuntenut samanlaista tunnetta kuin tunnen nyt. Tunnen kuuluvani juuri tähän ja tuntuu kuin Larin yhtyminen muhun vain voimistaisi meidän yhteenkuuluvuutta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailen nautinnoista Eliaksen ympäröidessä itseni aivan täydellisesti. Painaudun välillä suutelemaan hänen kutsuvia huuliaan ja vien toisen käteni miehen lantiolta vartaloidemme väliin hyväilemään häntä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin alkaessa hyväillä mua, se tuntuu vain olevan kirsikkana kakun päällä. Vastaan miehen ihanien huulien kosketukseen ja tunnun sulautuvan häneen täydellisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Himoni yltyy jokaisen liikkeeni myötä enkä muista koskaan nauttineeni mistään niin paljon. Hyväilen Eliasta samaa tahtia työntöjeni kanssa ja huohotan raskaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokailen kiihottuneisuudesta, kun Lari hyväilee mua samaan tahtiin työntöjensä kanssa. Tuon käteni Larin käsivarsille ja haen katsettani miehen silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaan, kun tunnen kosketuksen kasvoillani, ja raotan silmiäni. Kohtaan Eliaksen katseen, ja jotenkin se kiihottaa itseäni valtavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijotan Laria silmiin samalla, kun mies yhtyy muhun, ja huokaan raskaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painan taas silmäni kiinni ja jatkan rakastelua nopeammin, kiihkeämmin. Hikipisarat helmeilevät ihollani, ja hengitykseni käy koko ajan raskaammaksi, kun kiihdytän tahtiani lisäten samalla nautinnon tunnetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Suljen silmäni hiljalleen, ja huokailuni voimistuu sitä mukaan, kun Larin tahti kiihtyy. Tunnen jo sykkivää tunnetta nivusissani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen huokailut sekoittuvat omiini, ja miehen kuuma hengitys tuntuu huumaavalta kasvoillani. Peitän hänen huulensa omillani ja suutelen häntä ahnaasti, kiihkeästi, ja nopeutan käteni, joka yhä hyväilee Eliasta, liikettä voimakkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin suudelmaan ja hengähdän miehen huulille, kun hän hyväilee mua niin voimakkaasti. Tunnen, että alan olla jo lähellä reunaa orgasmin saralla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Paineen tunne kasvaa nivusissani, ja liikkeeni alkavat käydä hieman kulmikkaimmiksi. Tiedän, että olen lähellä nautintoni huippua, ja suutelen Eliasta rajummin, palavammin, haluten tukahduttaa nautinnon voihkaukseni hänen suuhunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaan raskaammin, kun vastaan Larin suudelmaan ja samalla tunnen miehen liikkeet niin kulmikkaina, jotka samalla kiihottavat ihan liikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yritän pidätellä orgasmiani viimeiseen saakka, sillä en halua huumaavan hetkeni Eliaksen kanssa loppuvan vielä. Suutelen häntä lähes epätoivoisena, tarvitsevana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huohotan Larin huulille suudelman lomassa ja painan itseäni voimakkaammin Laria vasten haluten tuntea miehen ihan kiinni mussa. Hikipisarat tuntuvat ohimollani, ja hengitykseni on raskaampaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rakas huokaisu karkaa huuliltani, kun tunnen Eliaksen painautuneena aivan kiinni vartalooni. Yhtäkkiä menetän kontrollin täysin, ja orgasmi vyöryy väkisin lävitseni. Voihkaisen vasten Eliaksen huulia samalla, kun tähdet tanssivat villisti verkkokalvoillani.   
**Elias**  
  
Tunnen, kuinka Larin orgasmi täyttää mut lämpimästi, ja samalla oma orgasmini vyöryy myös ylitseni, samaan aikaan Larin kanssa. Voihkaisen äänekkäästi, ja päässäni surraa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaudun uupuneena Eliasta vasten ja nautin hänen läheisyydestään ja hikisestä vartalostaan allani. Tuntuu kuin leijailisin pilvissä hurmiollisen rakastelun jäljiltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuon käteni hitaammin Larin hiuksiin silitellen niitä hitaammin ja tasauttaen hengitystäni. Huoahdan, ja ihanan raukea olo valtaa itseni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohotan päätäni, jotta voin katsoa Eliasta silmiin. Kosketan kevyesti sormillani hänen komeita ja rentoutuneita kasvojaan ja mietin, miltä tuntuisi katsella häntä joka päivä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Raotan silmiäni auki ja kohtaan Larin katseen. Alan hymyillä miehelle.  
"Mitä sä mietit?" kysyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilen, kun Eliaksen silmät avautuvat.  
"Sua", vastaan kysymykseen ja kosketan peukalolla miehen suutelusta turvonneita huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyni ei ota laantuakseen Larin vastauksesta.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", vastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja näyttää myös", hymähdän ja annan sormieni vaeltaa pitkin Eliaksen kasvoja. Seuraan katseellani perässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähdän ihastuksesta Larin sanoessa mitä sanoo ja nostan päätäni suudellakseni miestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nähdessäni Eliaksen aikovan suudella mua, painan hymyillen huuleni hänen huulille pehmeästi ja hellästi. Silitän kädelläni miehen rintakehää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tykkään ihan valtavasti, kun Lari silittää rintakehääni ja hymyilee huuliani vasten. Painan toisen suudelman ja irtaannun hitaammin, hengähtäen.  
"Se oli ihanaa", kommentoin rakastelua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jään hymyilemään suudelman päätyttyä ja katson Eliasta silmiin.  
"Niin oli... Sä olit ihana."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin säkin", vastaan ja hengähdän.  
"Väsyttääks sua?" kysyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukottelen juuri, kun Elias kysyy kysymyksen.  
"Joo", vastaan ja painan pääni miehen rintakehälle.  
"Kai sä jäät siihen?" varmistan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mumisen jotakin unisenoloisena.  
"Totta kai mä jään", vastaan raukeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisen onnellisena ja hymyilen.  
"Hyvä", vastaa, ja uusi haukotus tekee tuloaan. Tartun kädelläni peittooni ja vedän sen yllemme.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kun saan peittoa ylleni, oloni tuntuu entistä ihanammalta. Haukotus karkaa suustani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painan vielä yhden suudelman Eliaksen huulille ja otan sitten paremman asennon sängyssä vetääkseni Eliaksen kainalooni nukkumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaan Larin suudelmaan ja painaudun Larin lämpimään, pehmeään syliin.  
"Mmm... Mä voisin jäädä tähän ja unohtaa kaiken muun", huokaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiedon käteni omistavasti Eliaksen ympärille ja katselen häntä hellästi.  
"Sama täällä... Musta ei oo ikinä tuntunu tältä", myönnän hiljaa ja hymyilen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähdän Larin sanoista ja lasken käteni silittelemään Larin käsivartta.  
"Ei mustakaan. Oon tuntenu sut alle vuorokauden ja silti musta tuntuu tältä. Että mä kuulun tähän, sun luokse", avaudun tuntemuksistani.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat tuntuvat aivan uskomattoman hyviltä, ja hymyilen, kun hän silittää käsivarttani.  
"Mä nään varmaan unta", hymähdän huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nipistän Laria käsivarresta, kun mies sanoo näkevänsä unta.  
"En ois siitä niin varma", virnistän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahdan, kun Elias nipistää käsivarttani.  
"Mmm... Onneks et oo", sanon ja vien käteni silittämään miehen vaaleita hiuksia, "koska tää on paljon parempaa ku uni."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"No niin on!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilen Eliakselle ja painan silmäni kiinni luottaen siihen, että hän on vieressäni vielä aamullakin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painan silmäni kiinni Larin jälkeen ja hymyilen Larin sylissä autuaan raukeana ja onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisen ja silittelen edelleen Eliaksen hiuksia. Tuntuu ihanalta saada taas jakaa sänky jonkun kanssa, ja vielä ihanammaksi asian tekee se, että vieressäni on juuri Elias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
En muista milloin olisin nukkunut kenenkään vieressä, mutta sen tiedän, että tällaiselta musta ei ole tuntunut vielä ikinä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vähitellen käteni liike Eliaksen hiuksissa hidastuu, kun väsymys alkaa ottaa vallan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säpsähdän hereille torkahdettuani jo toviksi Larin syliin.  
_"Hyvää yötä"_ , mutisen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulen Eliaksen kuiskauksen ja hymyilen.  
_"Hyvää yötä",_ toivotan takaisin ja tiukennan unisena otettani miehestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin hyvänyön toivotuksen jälkeen nukahdan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sinnittelen hetken, mutta lopulta juodun antamaan periksi ja seuraamaan Eliasta unien maailmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Herään seuraavana aamuna pirteänä, ja tunnen lämmön ympärilläni. Raotan silmiäni auki ja kohtaan vieressäni tuhisevan Larin, joka yhä pitää käsiään ympärilläni tiukasti. Huokaan onnellisena ja sipaisen miehen poskea jääden katselemaan tätä ihanaa miestä vierelläni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahdun unestani, kun tunnen kosketuksen poskellani. Räpytän silmäni auki ja kohtaan upeansiniset silmät. Valtava onnellisuuden tunne valtaa kehoni, sillä Elias todellakin on edelleen siinä vieressäni täysin aitona eikä vain mielikuvitukseni tuotteena. Katsoessani miestä hellästi hymyillen tiedän, että haluan hänet viereeni loppuelämäkseni.

 

**Loppu**


End file.
